Thomas Allman
Thomas Allman was a human male astro, who at some point in history lived in a Space Corps colony on an unidentified planet. The colony he lived in resembled the bubble domes of Io, but it is not stated. There were two alternate versions of Thomas Allman, created by the effects of the Time Gauntlet and the plan of the Inquisitor to prune the "unworthy" from the time-line. Biography The original Thomas Allman was a slightly-overweight, greying, and bespectacled middle-aged man. As he slept in bed, the Inquisitor appeared before him in a flash of light and shouted his name, waking Allman. Allman at first thought that it was his mother calling out to him. The Inquisitor then explained that he went through time, judging people on their worthiness, and erasing "unworthy" people from the time line. The void they occupied will be filled by another, who was never given the "gift of life." "May they spend their time more wisely..." The Inquisitor fired a beam from the Time Gauntlet, enveloping Allman in an energy field as all memory of him was erased from history. Allman's photograph of himself on his bedside table then changed to another man, and this man then appeared, standing next to the bed — a younger, more healthy man with black hair and a moustache. The original Allman pleaded, saying that there must be others who have led unworthy lives, and the Inquisitor replies that "all will be judged..." The Inquisitor then said that all remained to do was to delete the physical form of the original Allman. It fired the Time Gauntlet at him again, this time quickly reducing him to a skeleton, then nothing. The Inquisitor then apologised to the new Thomas Allman, saying that he was with "Reality Control", and left the the room. After Lister caused the Inquisitor to erase himself from existence, the original Allman was restored and replaced the new version. ("The Inquisitor", Series V) Gallery InquisitorColony.jpg|Thomas Allman's home colony InquisitorThomasAllman-1.jpg|The Inquisitor appears in Allman's bedchamber InquisitorThomasAllman-2.jpg|"Is that you, Mother?" InquisitorThomasAllman-3.jpg|The Inquisitor fires the Time Gauntlet at Allman. InquisitorThomasAllman-4.jpg|Being erased from the time-line InquisitorThomasAllman-5.jpg|Explaining Allman's "unworthiness" InquisitorThomasAllman-6.jpg|Allman's bedside photograph... InquisitorThomasAllman-7.jpg|...changes to a new Thomas Allman InquisitorThomasAllman-8.jpg|The new, alternate Allman appears InquisitorThomasAllman-9.jpg|"All that remains is to delete your physical form." InquisitorThomasAllman-10.jpg|"Sorry to disturb you. Reality Control." Trivia * Thomas Allman was seemingly not "judged" of his worthiness by the Inquisitor before being erased from existence, as what happened with the boys from the Dwarf three million years later. Although, Allman's "judgement" may have occurred off-screen. Or, alternatively, Allman may have done something in life that the Inquisitor thought made him unworthy of life or even judgement i.e. a serious crime, or obstructing some great advancement or achievement from taking place at some point in his life. * While not depicted on-screen, the original Allman was restored to existence when the Inquisitor was duped into erasing himself from history. Behind the Scenes * The first, "unworthy" Thomas Allman was portrayed by actor James Cormack. * The second, "alternate" Thomas Allman was portrayed by actor Trevor St. John Hacker. Category:Series V Category:Characters Category:Alter-egos Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternative Reality